The Kissing Contest
by whitem
Summary: One Saturday afternoon, Ron gets some surprise visitors.  What are they there for?  Read and find out... Final chapter with the answers is posted...
1. Chapter 1

And yet something else a bit different from the mind of whitem.

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters portrayed in this fic? Yeah… they're not mine…

The Kissing Contest

Friday afternoon after another hard cheer practice, Kim and Tara are having a conversation about their respective boyfriend's. As they are talking, both are wrapped in just a towel, sitting on the bench between two rows of lockers. The redhead and the blonde are quite… how shall I say? Animated. (No pun intended)

"I just love it when Ron touches my face as he kisses me. Sometimes he lightly touches along my jaw line like so," Kim demonstrates with her own hand on Tara's cheek. "And then he brings his hand down my neck, and behind my head. It's just so…"

"Sensual?" Tara asks as she suppresses a slight shudder from her friend's touch. "Kevin will do something like that to me also, but just a bit different."

"Show me." Kim says as she straddles the bench they are sitting on, and Tara does the same, facing Kim.

"First he lightly touches my nose, and then runs his finger along my cheek like this." She demonstrates on Kim just as Kim had done on her. "But he drags his nails along my jaw like so… and then moves down my neck. All while kissing with such determination."

"What's his actual kiss like?" Kim asked.

"It's so soft, and gentle." Tara said as her fingers touched her full lips.

"hmmm…" Kim smiles thinking about Ron's kisses. "That sounds nice… But I think Ron's kisses are just… Badical."

"Now you're starting to talk like him." Tara said.

"How can I not?" Kim said, looking like she was going to blush, but doesn't. "I mean… Ron is THE best, THE most badical kisser of all time!"

Suddenly a new voice enters the conversation. "Ron better put up, or you better shut up."

"What are you talking about, Bonnie?" Kim asks as she stood. Tara moved a bit towards Bonnie.

Bonnie was also wrapped in a towel, but she also had one around her head, drying her hair. "I bet you haven't even given him a real kiss."

"What are you talking about, Bonnie? Ron and I kiss all the time. You've even busted us a few times." She paused, and then finished with a growl. "And got us sent to detention."

Bonnie continued her line of thought. "I bet he wouldn't even know a real kiss when he gets one… Ha! I bet if the loser was blindfolded, he couldn't even tell if he was kissed by someone else!"

"I'll take that bet, Bonnie." Kim said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Huh? What are you talking about…" Bonnie was starting to get a little nervous.

"I bet that if Ron was blind folded, he could tell my kiss from anyone else on the squad. Heck… even the entire school!" Kim's voice was rising as she spoke.

"You're on K. But we don't need to go to _those_ extremes. Let's limit this to you and me, and a girl of my choice, and another girl of your choice. I pick you, Tara." The blonde's eyes went wide. "Now… What are the stakes?"

Kim spoke quickly. "The loser has to be a lackey to the winner for one week, and do whatever they say, within decency, but only during school hours."

"I… uhh…" Bonnie was for once at a loss for words.

"C'mon, Bonnie…" Kim needled. "If you win, you'll have BOTH Ron and I to boss around for one week. But, of course, if you lose, both Ron and I will boss **you **around."

Bonnie looked at Kim for a few seconds, then agreed with a grunt, and nod of her head.

"We'll need some rules." Kim said. "I'll draw some up, and get them to you this evening by e-mail after Ron and I finish with our date. If you agree to the rules, just reply to the message. Deal?"

Kim held out her hand and after only a few seconds, Bonnie reached out and the two shook on their deal.

…x x x x…

That evening, Kim and Ron's date went without a hitch, and after Ron gave her a kiss goodnight, she immediately went to her room to get the rules typed up on her computer. The following is what Kim typed:

So the subject (Ron) cannot take cues from any of the girls who they may be, the following rules must be followed…

Each girl must shower tonight with the same soap and shampoo. It will be Head and Neck shampoo, and a moisturizing soap with no fragrance.

Each girl must have her hair tied back so that it may not touch the subject (Ron) while the kiss is in process.

Each girl can only have moisturizer on her lips, no lipstick of any kind.

Each girl cannot touch the subject (Ron) with anything BUT her lips. No hands, fingers, legs, nothing. The subject (Ron) will also not be able to touch any of the girls kissing him.

Each girl gets a timed 10-second kiss, no longer, though less time may be taken.

After each kiss, the subjects (Ron's) mouth will be cleansed with a wet towel.

None of the girls may watch any of the kisses being done by any of the other girls.

There will be a mediator to ensure all rules are followed. If any of the rules are broken, the entire bet is off.

It only took a couple minutes for Bonnie to respond and tell Kim that she agreed

to the rules.

It was agreed that this little "Contest" was to be performed the very next day, at 1pm at Ron's house. His parent's weren't home, and it would also serve as neutral ground for the girls.

…x x x x…

Now all Kim had to do was get another girl for her team. She knew exactly who to call.

…x x x x…

"You want me to WHAT?" Kim had to pull the phone away from her ear as Monique screamed into the phone.

"I'll let you make suggestions as to what Ron and I will have Bonnie do…"

That was all it took. "OK girl… I'm in."

…x x x x…

Since Kim had not run any of this by her boyfriend, it was quite a shock when three girls arrived at his house at One O'clock on Saturday. Of course, if Kim _had_ said something, she was sure he wouldn't have done it.

"You… you… ALL want t… to… k kiss me?" He said with a dumbfounded look on his face, and after Kim told him everything, and handed him a copy of the rules, he agreed. After all, what red blooded human male wouldn't want to be kissed by four of the most beautiful girls in Middleton? Even if he _was_ blindfolded.

Everything was set up in the back yard with Ron sitting on a chair, and the girls would wait in the enclosed back porch while each one went out and gave Ron their kiss.

…x x x x…

Sitting there blindfolded, Ron was starting to feel a bit nervous. His friend Felix, who was the mediator, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's OK Ron… If you're too nervous, you'll never be able to tell which one is Kim." He paused. "I still can't believe she is actually going through with this. Kim must have a lot… And I mean a LOT of faith in you, Dude. And you've also GOT to be THE luckiest guy in school!"

"Thanks Felix. Although I'm surprised you agreed to be the mediator." Ron said as he breathed out, relaxing himself somewhat.

"Hey… what are Buds for?"

…x x x x…

Felix looked up and saw Kim motion that all the girls were ready. It had taken some pretty fancy talking on Tara's part to get Kevin to agree to this, and he ended up being an extra observer just to make sure the whole ordeal was on the up and up.

Kevin had ended up being a part of it, but a relatively small part. He held out a bowl that had the numbers 1- 4 written on them, and the girls had to draw and see what order they would be kissing.

…x x x x…

Ron could hear the first girl approach, and his heart started to beat faster. _Who's it going to be?_ He thought. _All I have to do is identify who Kim is, and we'll win this stupid little bet._

Suddenly he could feel the breath of someone on his mouth, and the kiss started. At first it was a little tentative, but it quickly became slightly aggressive. Her mouth was open, but there was no tongue action involved. He also noticed the girl's lips were a bit stiff.

"Time!" He heard Felix say, and the kiss stopped. A wet towel was wiped across his mouth, and then he heard Felix speak again. "Next."

Again, Ron felt a presence in front of him and a pair of lips started to kiss him. This one was almost completely opposite of the first. It was almost as if his mouth was being attacked. The lips were aggressive, and there was plenty of tongue. She even sucked on his tongue for a bit.

"Time!" He heard Felix say, and the kiss stopped. A wet towel was again wiped across his mouth, and then he heard Felix speak again. "Next."

The third kiss was also a bit aggressive, but not too much. There was a little bit of tongue, but not near as much as the previous one. Actual lip contact was a bit longer, and she finished her kiss with small nips on his lips with her teeth.

"Time… Just one more to go Ron." Felix said, and his mouth was again wiped off.

The fourth and last girl approached and the last kiss started. This girl's tongue was very… acrobatic. It darted in and out of his mouth, and it also moved around his lips. Her kiss was wet, and she was quick with small kisses near the end.

Felix's voice rang out one last time, and then he spoke to Ron. "Time… OK Ron, after the girls go back into the house, I'll remove your blindfold. Then I want you to write down on a pad of paper which girl you think was Kim. Then they will come out in a different order in which you were kissed, and I will read your results to them."

…x x x x…

The blindfold was removed and Ron blinked a couple times to let his eyes acclimate to the afternoon sun. Felix handed him the pad of paper, and he wrote down his results.

Then out came the girls, led by Kim. Felix looked at the paper, and then at Ron. "You sure about this Ron?" He asked.

"I've never been more sure."

"OK then." Felix said, and cleared his throat. "Instead of telling us which kiss was done by Kim, Ron actually identified who he thought each kiss was done by. Here are the results…"

Results to be posted in a few days…

* * *

Sorry everyone. I originally wanted to do this as a one-shot and give the results at the end, but then I thought: Let's have a little fun here, and have the readers guess the kisses. Mightbe easy, might be hard. I tried not to make them too obvious.

In your review tell me who you think each girl was, and I will post the correct answers (in story form) in chapter 2. It may end up being a shorter chapter, so I hope y'all won't mind.

So who's game? (Hope y'all don't think this was a stupid idea)


	2. Chapter 2

My final chapter of "The Kissing Contest"… First let my say Thank-You to all who reviewed and participated in this story. A few didn't play, maybe 2 or 3, but that's OK. We had fun, didn't we?

Anyways, thanks to the following who reviewed: CajunBear73, Lonestarr, Rising Zan-Samurai Gunman, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, RI100014, johnrie18, Joe Stoppinghem, bigherb81, Ultimate Naco Topping, Aero Tendo, JPMod, Bubbahotek, Ranchero D, Spectre666, Second daughter of Eve, Slyrr, romantic-cancer, and Sir Sebastion… (whew) That's the most in a while I've had for one chapter! I usually try to respond to each review, but since this chapter is basically the response… here we go.

Disclaimer: Yeah, that pesky little legal blurb. Ya know what? I STILL don't own the characters involved…

Chapter 2

"OK then." Felix said, and cleared his throat. "Instead of telling us which kiss was done by Kim, Ron actually identified who he thought each kiss was done by. Here are the results. The order of the girls was as follows: Tara, Bonnie, Kim, and then Monique."

All four girls gasped in surprise, because Ron was correct! Bonnie, of course, was the first to voice her opinion.

"Alright, Loser… How did you know this? You had to of cheated somehow, because there is NO WAY that you could have known us just by our kisses."

Ron looked at Bonnie with a raised eyebrow. "Oh contraire, my sweet Bonnie."

She blushed slightly, and Ron continued. "Each of you girls have a very… unique way of kissing. I'll admit, I was sure that I could pick Kim out of the group, but I was surprised when I had a feeling that I could identify each of you. I didn't realize this until after the last kiss."

Bonnie crossed her arms, her eyes dangerously narrowed as she glared at Ron. "Are you sure you couldn't see out of the blindfold?"

Felix decided to put in his two cents. "Every time I wiped his mouth after each kiss, I double-checked the blindfold. There was no way he could see anything."

"OK then…" Bonnie continued. "Where's his little Rat thing?"

Ron, Kim and Felix all spoke heatedly at the same time, rocking Bonnie back on her heels. "_Mole_ Rat."

"Don't forget he's naked." Ron said pointedly. "Besides… He's been in the house all this time in my room. In fact, if you look up at that window right there…" Ron pointed at his bedroom window, and just inside, everyone could see the subject they were talking about waving his little pink paw at the group.

Bonnie breathed out, defeated again. "Fine. You win. You didn't cheat. Now what I want to know, is how you figured out who was who?"

"Yeah Ron…" Kim said, her arms crossed across her chest and looking a bit put out. "I'd like to know that too."

"Well… umm… OK." All four girls were now standing pretty much in a row off to his right. He stood from the chair, and walked in front of Tara.

"Tara… I knew you were the first one, because I could tell you hesitated. I felt your breath on my face before the kiss, and I could hear it shudder. Then when you started to kiss me, you didn't feel relaxed. I knew that your boyfriend Kevin…" He indicated said boyfriend who was now at her side holding her hand, "was here, and you knew that he wouldn't like seeing you kiss me. I'm sure when you kiss him your lips are much more relaxed. Am I right Kev?"

Kevin blushed a bit, and nodded his head with a small smile.

Ron then stepped in front of Bonnie, and looked at her. "I knew Bonnie here almost immediately. Only she would attack my mouth the way she did."

The dark haired girl reacted. "Hey…"

"Plus, I've heard Brick say a few things about you in the locker room." He then gave her a knowing wink, and Bonnie blushed again.

"I'll kill him…" She muttered under her breath, but Ron heard.

"Umm… Have you forgotten so quickly Bonnie? He graduated. So you _can't_ kill him since he's not here anymore." Ron stepped up next to Bonnie and then whispered into her ear. "Oh and Bonnie… I'd tone down on the tongue sucking. It's actually a bit of a turn-off."

Bonnie had enough. "That's it Stoppable! I am so out of here. I'll see you Losers on Monday."

"Don't forget about the bet, Bonnie!" Kim called out as the obviously irate girl left through the side gate.

Ron then stepped in front of Kim. "Kim, Kim, Kim. I could identify your kisses in the middle of a hurricane."

The redhead blushed as she smiled. "Thanks Ron…" She said softly.

"Although I was surprised at the small nips you gave me at the end of your kiss." He smirked a bit and again raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't like it…?" She started to say, and Ron quickly interrupted.

"Oh I liked it… a lot." Ron stepped closer and one of his arms snaked around her small shapely waist. He moved his face closer to Kim's and just as they were about to start another lip lock…

"Can't you two get a room?" Monique said, one hand on her out thrust hip. "I want to know what he has to say about _my_ kiss."

Ron released his girlfriend's waist, and stepped in front of the Nubian beauty. "Ahh… Monique. Brown sugar."

"Say what?" The dark skinned girl said shocked. Kim was also a bit shocked at Ron's words. Tara and Kevin, who were still there, looked on in shocked silence.

Quickly he back-pedaled waving his hands in front of himself. "No… No… No disrespect intended Monique. I was just quoting a song by the famous Mick Jagger."

Both Monique and Kim responded at the same time. "Who?"

"Not 'The Who'… 'The Rolling Stones'." Ron said trying to make them understand, not noticing that Tara and Kevin giving small nods as they knew what he was talking about. "Never mind… You two need to listen to more radio.

"Anyways…" Ron then continued. " Monique, your kiss was one of relaxed confidence. Only you would do those small kisses at the end. In fact… If I wasn't already in love with Kimila here…"

Kim playfully swatted him on the shoulder. Ron looked at her in mock surprise, and then all three laughed long and hard with youthful abandon, and Felix just sat there shaking his head side to side as he laughed to himself.

Ron spoke again. "So… who's up for some ice cream?"

Five voices chimed all at the same time. "Me!"

…x x x x…

The Middleton High School Cafeteria at lunchtime on Monday was awash in laughter at the scene that was presented to the entire school… Kim and Ron were sitting at a small table by themselves, but beside their table was a very sour looking Bonnie Rockwaller.

Bonnie was wearing a pink waitress outfit with a white apron, and she had a stained towel draped over an arm as it lay across the front of her stomach. Her hair was wrapped in a hairnet, but some strands were falling out, looking as if she had had a very rough day. Her other hand was extended up as she held a small tray on which were two large glasses filled to the rim. One had a strawberry shake, and the other was chocolate.

Carefully she placed the chocolate one in front of Kim, and the other in front of Ron. Both took a taste of their respective drinks, and then Kim spoke. "These are… perfect Bonnie. And it only took you three tries."

Bonnie grumbled as she wished the week would go by at a faster pace, and Kim and Ron could do nothing but smile at each other as they relished in the service they would be getting fore the rest of the week.

The end…

* * *

Well… I hope y'all liked this little ditty… 

Oh… And congratulations to Ultimate Naco Topping and Pharaoh Rutin Tutin… Who were the only two to get the order of the kissers correct! (At least according to _my_ notes)

I just hope that Ron's explanations of how he identified the kisses were believable. Laters…


End file.
